1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with touch sensitive functionality and related touch-sensitive apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays more and more electronic devices have touch control functionality to facilitate user operation. The touch screen of the electronic device receives a signal from an object, such as human finger or stylus, and then the control circuit of the electronic device process the signal, so as to determine a touch information such as touch location information or pressure information. As for known stylus, two common types thereof are widely used. One is called as “active stylus,” which is operative to transmit a touching signal generated by itself and without being excited by the touch-sensitive apparatus of the electronic device. The other is called as “passive stylus,” which is operative to transmit the touching signal in response to an excitation signal from the touch-sensitive apparatus.
However, regardless of the type of the known stylus, an additional synchronization circuit is required for synchronization between signals of the stylus and of the touch-sensitive apparatus, such that misdetermination of the touch information can be prevented. Moreover, in order to determine both the touch location information and the pressure information, two different signals need to be transmitted by the stylus, and extra circuits and time are needed to process such signals.